This invention relates to a solar radiation reflector which is a laminate of a reflective metal foil and a polymer- or resin-impregnated cellulosic material and is useful in outdoor applications.
Solar radiation is an attractive source of economical, environmentally sound and potentially limitless source of energy. Many devices have been proposed in the past for the purpose of using solar radiation, either directly or indirectly by converting solar radiation into another form of energy, to satisfy man's needs. Optimum benefit from solar energy is obviously obtained when the devices employed to collect and use solar radiation are themselves simple, durable and economical. Cost and simplicity become major factors in areas of the world where solar energy is an abundant resource, but where the inhabitants of those areas simply cannot afford the cost of expensive devices for solar energy collection. Likewise, in more developed countries, the cost of conventional energy resources can be reduced through the use of solar radiation and thus, dependence on fossil fuels can be reduced.
Various types of simple, lightweight and economical solar energy collection devices have been proposed in the past. For example, Clark (U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,285--patented on Feb. 18, 1975) teaches a solar energy collector having a body of foamed plastic which possesses cylindrical recesses covered with a reflective or absorptive foil to reflect or transmit solar radiation to solar photocells or fluid conduits. Pauly (U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,528, patented on Nov. 23, 1976) teaches a solar furnace of a dish-shaped configuration wherein the reflector is composed of resin-impregnated fiberglass cloth having a multitude of mirror elements affixed thereto. Caplan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,738, patented on Oct. 15, 1974) teaches an inexpensive, lightweight, reflective panel for solar thermal collector modules. Caplan's parabolic reflector is described as a rigid, waterproof, honeycomb panel formed of paper. A reflecting material such as mirrored glass strips or metal foil is adhered to the parabolically curved side to form a reflector. Friedberg (U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,577, patented on Aug. 26, 1969 teaches a sun-reflecting board described as being a rectangular-shaped, foldable body of, preferably, relatively thick cardboard covered with a reflecting material such as aluminum paper, tin foil and the like. The purpose of the board is to reflect sunlight on the face or body of a human being. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,609 (Friedberg, patented Jan. 27, 1953) for a similar type of board.
There is still a need for a low-cost, lightweight, simple and easily fabricated solar radiation reflector suitable for long-term use in outdoor applications.